A communication management unit (CMU) of an aerial vehicle can be in direct communication with two or more transmitters. For example, the two or more transmitters can include a satellite communications (SATCOM) transmitter, a very high frequency (VHF) transmitter, and/or a high frequency (HF) transmitter. The CMU can facilitate communication over a plurality of networks. It can be desirable to add more transmitters, such as a cellular transmitter. However, adding another transmitter can require modification of the CMU.